The Princess and I
by mishi88
Summary: The story of unexpected love between an heiress to one of the largest Corporation in Japan and the successor to the throne of Germany.
1. Prologue

The Princess and I

**Prologue**

[_POV Shizuru_]

My name is Shizuru Fujino and I'm the oldest daughter of one of the richest families in Japan. Although the term 'oldest' was a bit hard to determine, though my sister Shizaru Fujino was only about five minutes younger than me, those five minutes has made a big impact in my life.

My story was not like any other, from birth, I was prepared to take over my father's business, our family was one of the most powerful firms in Japan, whose annual profits come to about thirty billion US dollars. Corporation Fujino, which was now signed over to me after my father resigned offers services in designs and constructions here and abroad. The corporation that my great grandfather had founded after the First World War, and so it was passed on from generation to generations. To make our company even more powerful, my parents decided to make an ally of our competitor, Corporation Kanzaki, through marriage of their first borns. As 'fate' would have it, I was seven when I've learned of this accidentally while playing hide and seek with my sister and our friend Michiru Kaioh. I overheard the telephone conversation of my father with Mr. Kinji Kanzaki. As to this day, my whole life was turned upside down, and being a good daughter that I am, I kept to my parents about my knowledge of the matter.

I met my future husband for the first time at the age of eleven, at a gathering in honor of my grand father's retirement, my father taking over the company, and at him introducing me as his successor. The oldest child of the Kanzaki's was Reito. He was a year older, has black hair and golden eyes. Anyone who was in my shoes would have been charmed by him (my sister included, ) but I _hated_ him.

At age twelve, my parents decided that we should start learning the meaning of independence for real, so they sent us both to a private, secondary school in the district of Fuuka. On my first year, I found out that something was wrong with me. While my sister looked and vied for the attention of cute and handsome boys, my attention on the contrary was directed to cute and beautiful girls. The year after was the first time I fell in love. The girl was Saori Matamoro. She takes a parallel, but I never had the courage to approach her. From that day on, I knew that I am what others call a 'lesbian', and the only person I could share this information with was my sister. And then, at that same evening, after realizing myself, I signed the documents for my future marriage.

When I reached the age of fifteen, my parents thought that it would be beneficial that I meet my future husband in a regular basis, and going out on a dinner date from time to time was the best way to accomplish this. If not for the fact that Shizaru was similar to me like two drops of water, I would have to go to each of these meetings and endure it. During the times my sister has to go with Reito for a dinner date, I have to make her homework, since it was part of the deal and I have to follow through my part. So far, Kanzaki and our parents hadn't realized yet that it was Shizaru who went with him on these 'dates'.

However, the real story of my life began during my Highschool year, that's when I first met her... the love of my life... Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

[_POV Natsuki_]

My name is Natalie Natsuki Kruger. I'm the eldest daughter of the King of Germany, Alexander IX and his wife Saeko Kuga - Kruger. My parents met at a Genetic conference in New York and they fell in love at first sight. For my father, it wasn't important that my mother was Japanese, it doesn't matter if she grew up in an orphanage in a village in Fuuka. What matters most to him was the real 'her', which was beauty, grace and intellingence. My mother had a p.h.D in bioengineering and an alumna at the University of Waseda, she worked in Science Laboratory in Tokyo. Their love story was so great that I too hoped to fall in love at first sight. I have a younger sister, Annabel Alyssa who was ten years younger.

At an early age, I've learned how to be a benevolent ruler of my kingdom. Although I was spoiled and could get everything that I wanted, my parents made it a point that I learn how to be a responsible woman. My father took me to various business meetings, and my mom make me come with her during her visits to various hospitals and orphanages to help our people.

When I was thirteen, I already knew that I will never marry any man. At one of the meetings that my mom attended at Klinik für Chirurgie Minimal Invasive, I befriended one of their patients, her name was Rosalie Claudel and she was fifteen years old. Ever since then, I visit at least once a week as a guest of their resort to talk to her. At first I thought what we had was just friendship, but with time it turned into something more... she was my first kiss. Of course, what comes around goes around, so when she recovered, she left Berlin and our contact ended. I was left crying in the arms of my beloved mother.

When I was fifteen, my parents decided to send me to Japan to be more responsible. They believed that no one should recognize me there so my mother let me use her maiden name, and for the time being, become one of the ordinary citizens of Japan under the name of Natsuki Kuga. So I packed my bags and set off with my friend, a Siberian Husky dog named Duran, and we lived in the small district of Fuuka where my mother's alma mater was located.

And my story began when I first met her... the love of my life... Shizuru Fujino.


	2. Chapter 1 - First meeting

Thank you all for your kind words. I hope that my English is understood by you.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - First meeting**

[_POV Natsuki_]

Today is the day I set foot in Japan, specifically at the district of Fuuka. My first day was a whirlwind of activities, from unpacking to shopping for my necessities. I was glad that despite being a royalty and having servants to cater to everything I need, my parents taught me self reliance and even showed me how to cook. My parents bought me a two story apartment in a gated community. The apartment's ground floor has the kitchen which was connected to the living room, a guest bathroom and a small study room where I could keep my study materials, and upstairs were three bedrooms, A master suite and two smaller ones. It was not until the evening that I had time for myself and get some rest for tomorrow, an important day for me: my first day in a real school; as a successor to the throne, I was homeschooled by various important teachers in Berlin.

Duran and I decided to go for a walk at a park near my apartment. Eversince I was little, I remember how I loved to be outside, in the fresh. During our walk, I noticed a young girl sitting on a bench and was holding her head between her hands. She looked to be my age, or maybe a little older. She had long, slightly wavy, auburn hair. My first reaction was to approach and try to help her, but before I could even proceed, she suddenly got up and ran towards me. As she went past me, I saw her beautiful crimson eyes full of tears. If I only had another chance, I would do everything in my power to never see those lovely eyes shed anymore tears.

* * *

[_POV Shizuru_]

It was a terrible day. I recently got a call from my parents with the news that once again, I have to meet up with my fiance. It would have been fine if not for one small detail, the meeting will be held at an annual charity ball that lasts for the whole weekend... and both our parents will be attending. So this time, I cannot ask my sister the usual favor, I must be with him personally since Shizaru is also coming. As soon as I finished with our telephone conversation, I wore my shoes, grabbed my jacket and ran out of my dorm and went to the park. Sitting on one of the benches, once again I cried . If only I wasn't born a Fujino, my life would have been different. I had no idea how much I spent on the park bench, I did not care that there are probably people watching me, I got no time to mind what they think of me right now. After a while, I got up and ran back to my house. With my teary eyes coupled with some bout of carelessness, I almost hit a young, dark-haired girl who was walking her dog.

* * *

The next day, I went to school with Shizaru and my friend Michiru who was with her girlfriend Haruka. As always, we tend to discuss a lot of things after our days off from school, and more so now, after my phone conversation with my parents yesterday. I would probably have succumbed to nervous breakdown if not for them. However, at some point during our travel to school, I suddenly saw the most beautiful girl I've ever layed eyes on. She had long black hair, which changes to dark cobalt color when reflected by the sun, she was probably my height too or a little shorter... That girl was standing at the entrance of the school, she was holding something... probably a school map. My reaction was almost immediate, I stood stock still at the site of the girl, I stared at her longer than supposed to be and then I realized... _Is this a coincidence or luck that I am looking at the same girl I almost bawled yesterday at the park? _My reaction aroused the suspicious minds of my friends.

"Shizuru is something wrong?" My sister broke my internal musing. I looked at her then back to the girl, When I was out of shock, I found myself still standing in the same place. _Yes, I am convinced that this is her!_

"Something or _someone_ caught the attention of 'her lady', oh my... do I actually see love in those gorgeous crimson eyes?" this time Michiru interrupted my thoughts and her jest brought the others to looked at 'my girl' who I found myself staring at. _Did I just called her my girl? _

"I heard that we're supposed to have a new student on scholarship due today, and that apparently, the student is from Europe." That's right, last week I attended a meeting with the director of our school and we talked about the new girl who is transferring to our university. I can't remember though the name. _And what a coincidence that this girl, seeming new, having sort of a school map at hand and looking so lost... could it be... her?_

"Shizuru, being the student council president, _you_ should help her!" Shizaru pushed me towards the unsuspecting girl after her tirade. "Well what are you waiting for? This might be your only chance, especially since I can see that idiot Takeda walking in her direction as we speak... oh, and those boys and girls staring at her like hungry wolves." she added with a laugh.

My sister as usual was right. During times like this, I'm glad that I have a sister and what a relief that she was my twin sister to boot! So I took a deep breath and approached the girl which my heart had chosen.

* * *

[_POV _Natsuki]

I was standing at the gate of a private school in Fuuka for more than ten minutes now, the school was huge, in fact too big that I cannot find room 129B. _Well_, a_ccording to the map, from the gate I should go to the right? Or maybe I should just ask someone for directions... where the is the Physics' laboratory?_ I actually have a million questions in my head at the moment.

"Welcome to Yukichi Fukuzawa private Highschool."

I heard someone say, so I looked up from my map and to 'this' girl with such lovely, melodious voice. And then In front of me stood the prettiest girl in the world, what more, she was the same girl that caught my attention yesterday at the park... what a small world indeed! So here I am frozen on my place and I can't even tear my eyes off her scarlet colored eyes.

"Hi, my name is Shizuru Fujino and I'm the president of the student council. I noticed you were at a lost, and from the map in your hands... can I help you?"

"H – hi..." I'm stuttering! Wait a minute... I don't stutter! "I...I'm Natsuki...Kr...er... Kuga!" I almost slipped with my real identitiy! Okay Natsuki, calm down... take a deep breath... that's it... and start again. "Hi, my name is Natsuki Kuga and this is my first day at the school." okay you are doing great, continue, "You're right, I am having a small problem, Iactually have no clue where I can find the hall to the Physics' laboratory." I tried imparting a pleading gaze towards her.

"Ara, of course I can help you with that small problem Natsuki-chan. Were you able to find out the room where your first lesson should be held?" She has such a pretty voice... oh wait, was it a coincidence that she has Kyoto accent?

"Just Natsuki please, I'm not accustomed to these honorifics. Anyway my first lesson is in room 129B and well... I wasn't able to find it ." I answered truthfully. My mom had taught me to distinguish the people in her home country that I should trust or not, as for me... well it's just another story.

"Ara, we have the same class! Please follow me Na-tsu-ki... "

* * *

[_POV Shizuru_]

So this beautiful girl's name is Natsuki Kuga. What a beautiful name befitting such a lovely face. Her beautiful, shapely body, her wonderful, silky hair, most of all her dazzling, emerald eyes will be imprinted in my memory forever.

As promised, I escorted Natsuki to our first class. Along the way, I've learned that she was from Germany and that she also have Japanese root. She arrived the previous day with her companion, a Siberian Husky. Just as I thought, she really was the same girl I happened by chance at the park.

"Here is room 129B." We arrived at our designated room with spare time, so I decided to act... "If you want, after our classes, I'll can tour you around the university." I looked at her and saw the most amazing blush I've ever seen. _Kawaii. She is astounding._

"Thank you for your offer, but I do not want to impose. Sure as president of the student council, you have a lot of things in your mind." She surprised me with her words, no one had ever turned down my offer yet. Besides, everyone wanted to be in the company of Shizuru Fujino. Does she not know who I am?

"I do have a lot of work, but as President, I also have an obligation to take care of the new students, and that includes school tour!"

"In that case I accept your offer , and in return, I would like to invite you to dinner after class." _Oh this woman is a treasur that I must obtain... wait... did she just asked me to a date?_ I blushed_. Shizuru what is happening to you? You're a Fujino.. you don't blush!_ I looked at her shy eyes and saw her beautiful smile. My response was left in my throat when the bell that signals the commencement of our first class rang, and we have to enter our room. I'm glad that I don't share the same classes with my sister and my friends. That way, I don't surprise her with the knowledge of me having a twin sister. But I know soon I have to tell her, so that she'll be prepared in the future, than leaving her in the dark and then it will be too late for me.

"If you want you can sit next to me, the one next to me is free." I suggested. Somehow, I do not want to part with her even during our classes.

"I am pleased to accept your offer." Natsuki sat down to my right. I wanted to talk to her some more, but unfortunately our teacher entered the room and began his lecture.


	3. Chapter 2 - Two Shizuru's

At the outset, I would like to thank my colleague for improving my language :) THANKS!  
Enjoy reading

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Two Shizuru's**

_[POV Natsuki]_

Just as I've thought, my first day at school was a tragedy, but thanks to Shizuru, my tragic school day turned out to be a wonderful one. After our first lesson together, she walked me to my next class in another classroom, after which, she went to her own class that was located in a room from another building. When my class was done, I found her waiting for me at the school gate when I went out, she was leaning on the gate's pillar.

Shizuru asked me to eat lunch with her, at first I thought that we will go together to the cafeteria she showed me earlier, but as it turned out, she took me to the school's back garden. The light haired girl sat down on a bench near one of the tall trees in the garden, and then she looked at me and patted the empty space beside her, a breathtaking smile on her face. I smiled back and sat.

"This is my favorite place here at school, it's far from all the people, and I can eat here in peace or do some pondering when I needed it most." She smiled as she talks, "Sometimes, my sister will come with me along with our closest friends," Shizuru was actually sharing something in her life with me, I feel honored at the moment, but I wish I could know the reason why she cried last evening. I didn't want to interrupt her, so I nodded my head to let her know that I'm listening to her. "You do realize that I being the president of the student council, and having to bear the name of a Fujino that I'm quite popular, bragging aside," her smile reached her eyes and turned mischievous, "... and what's more, people likes being in my presence. Probably, you have already noticed that Na- tsu – ki." She looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, that hadn't failed to put a blush on my face yet.

"Y-yes, I noticed that. You probably have a lot of fans..."

"That's right, and I'm a bit overwhelmed by it," I found myself eyeing her as she sighed, "... and because of this, I'm having a hard time finding real friends, right now, I can easily count them with the fingers of my hand as a matter of fact."

It was strange that such a beautiful and wise woman has not much in the way of friends, though looking back at my own situation, I realized, I too were lacking in that aspect of life. "I feel you, I too have not much friend where I came from." I smiled at the recollection of my family, "But I have a loving family and they make up for it, plus I have Duran." My smile widened at the thought of my beloved dog waiting for me at home. _I'll take him for a long walk when I get back._

When I looked at her, I saw a completely different person. Her eyes became distant and lost its gleam. _Should I ask her what's wrong? Or maybe not, we haven't known each other that long for me to pry._ My thoughts were interrupted by the distinct ringtone I assigned for my mother. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" I told Shizuru and showing her my ringing phone that hasn't stopped. She smiled at me, this one smile though unlike the many she gave me earlier seemed fake. _Could it be that she's wearing a mask all along?_ I stepped away from her and answered my phone. "Good morning Mom,"

_"Good morning, my little princess."_

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore." Again, my cheeks flushed red. My mom loves to tease me and she used to call me her 'little princess'. _Why doesn't she call Alyssa that?_ I shook my head and refocused on the conversation to come. "Did something happen?"

"_What.._. _now I cannot call my little princess? I know it's only been two days but I missed you already!_" Again, why should she tease me so? I looked back at the girl I came here with, Shizuru, her focus remained on her lunch box, I find it intriguing so I smiled, unbeknown to her. I thought that no matter what circumstance, she still is very beautiful.

I returned my focus on my mother and sighed, "Mom, isn't it that this going to Japan and being really independent was your idea? After all, It was you who wanted me to come here."

"I haven't forgotten that, but I also wanted to tell you that when you're done there, I hope you return with a fiancée." Giggles... my mother is giggling! A thousand of miles away and she could still put a blush on my face! My parents know I'm gay and they have nothing against it. My dad treated me as his little boy anyway, "Anyway, I called to make sure you are doing fine in your new school... besides which, I have a surprise for you. You should get it by the end of the day."

"Mother, are you saying what I'm thinking... ?" My parents did not let me take my motorcycle with me to the Japan, the motorcycle I got from my dad on my birthday, but they promised to buy me new one as soon as I get here.

_"You'll find out in time little princess, anyway, you didn't answer my question about school."_

"Well, today was pretty good, I've met a few people and the President of the Student Council showed me around the school herself."

_"Aren't you the lucky one, base on my experience there, the student council president doesn't do that sort of thing, it's usually the Executive Director's job."_ _Wait, Shizuru lied to me? "I do hope that she'll be the one you introduce to us as your fiancée."_ A chuckle on the line, "... _anyway, I have to go as I'm attending a meeting with the Council of Ministers with your father. Goodbye my little princess, we love you._" Another chuckle which heated my cheeks once again.

"I love you too Mom. Say hi to Dad and Alysa from me, goodbye."

_"Obviously... I will give them your regards, goodbye."_

I smiled to myself as we ended our conversation and while returning my phone in my pocket. I walked back to Shizuru wearing the same smile, "I'm sorry it took me so long..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence for I saw Shizuru in tears for the second time.

* * *

_[POV Shizuru]_

While Natsuki was on the phone, I found myself absorbed with the thoughts of things that is happening in my life. Natsuki's words kept repeating in my head _I have a loving family..._ So now I ask myself: Do I have a loving family? Does my parents love me? If they do, then I wouldn't have to marry Reito Kanzaki right? As I was buried deep in thoughts and pain, I didn't realized that I cried and was just looking at my food for quite sometime.

I was pulled from my reverie by a hand on my cheek, and when I looked up, I saw the most beautiful emerald eyes that I've ever seen. Eyes that were looking at me with empathy and question unasked. "Such a pretty girl like you should never cry," Natsuki's words caught me by surprise, and then I felt her hand gently wiped away my tears. How should I reply to that? Words left me and as my usual reaction to such unusual occurence, I blushed. "Why the tears Shizuru? I hope it is not because of me."

"O- Of course not."

"I hope so, because I hate it when a girl sheds tears because of me, and I will not allow that to happen." I was so taken by her words that I can't help it but throw myself at her and cried more. "Hush hush now… you will see... everything will be fine." I have no idea how long I've been in her warm embrace, but one thing I know, here in her arms I feel so safe like never before. We were just sitting like that on our bench under the shade of this large tree until I calmed down .

"Yesterday, I saw you at the park crying too, Is something wrong?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

"Tell me how I could help you,"

"No one can help me," _Unless you become a man, marry you and have babies with you and then maybe... just maybe, you could help. And the worst part would be that, if you were a man, then there would be no other man I'd want but you. I would have been happy to be the mother of your children._ I added in my thoughts .

"We could always try." I felt a kiss on my forehead after her words, which caused a blush to appear on my cheeks.

* * *

_[POV Natsuki]_

Although I am only sixteen, I could proudly say that I have seen a lot in my life and nothing has affected me much, but the sight of this lovely girl in tears scared me. I felt my heart will burst inside my chest, as I watch her shed tears after tears, knowing that something's wrong and that I cannot do anything about it. I've never been in such an emotional state about someone I've known before, more so about someone I've just met a few hours ago, but holding Shizuru here in my arms... I knew that this is the right thing to do, and that here is where she belongs. I hope that someday, she will also open her heart to me and tell me what is troubling her.

As I held her in my arms, I suddenly heard footsteps approaching in our direction, I looked to the side and saw... _Shizuru? _I frowned and looked down at the girl I was embracing ..._but she is here with me ..._

* * *

_[POV Shizuru]_

"Shizuru! Finally... " I loked up to see my sister who was approaching us, and then suddenly she stopped and looked at us in shock. I do not blame her, I'm still in the arms of this new pupil, my face still had traces of tears as well. I'm not even gonna mention the expression on Natsuki's face when she saw 'another me' around. So slowly, I pulled away and stood up, straightened my clothes and looked down at her.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry but I didn't get the chance to mention that I have a sister... a twin sister." I reached out my hand to her when I saw her trying to get up, her eyes looking at my sister then at me quite repeatedly, when she saw my hand she took it and I pulled her up on her feet, "Natsuki, this is my sister Shizaru." I started myu introduction and then looked at my sister, "Shizaru this is our new student and my new friend, Natsuki."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Natsuki Kuga."

"Nice to meet you as well." Shizaru greeted back with a smile before looking at me with a serious expression. "I'm sorry to interrupt but this is urgent Shizuru, we have a problem concerning the upcoming ball, and unfortunately you have to be present."

"I understand," I said with a nod then eyed Natsuki. "I'm sorry Natsuki, but duty's calling and _they_..." I said pointing a finger at the direction of the student council, "...require my presence, but I hope that we will meet again soon."

"Me too,"

I smiled at her before I turned and walked after my sister. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Natsuki approaching us. "Shizuru wait," When she came to us, she gave me a piece of paper. "Here, I wrote here my phone number. If you need to talk, you can always call me." She smiled and then ran toward our building.

When we were alone, Shizaru broke the silence, "I think that Michiru was right... you are falling in love with that girl."

I smiled, "I think so too," it was a soft admission, and my sister still heard me.

"You know that will cause problems right? She should know who you really are and what our parents expects from you."

I looked at her agitated, "I know very well what they expect from me. I have to marry a certain someone named Reito whom I will never love. I love this girl and no one can change that."

"And that's my big sister for you." She said shaking her head, "If you really love her sister, you have to be ready to fight for her." Shizaru grinned at me widely, "As for Reito, I can take care of him for you." I can see in her eyes the number of wacky ideas formulating in her head, how she would manipulate Reito and how I could get Natsuki as well. "But for now, let us settle this current matter," She took me by the arm and we both went to the Student Council's room.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Perfect Plan

**Chapter 3 - The Perfect Plan**

_POV Natsuki_

Days passed peacefully, for me it was too peacefully. Every day I was spending time in the company of Shizuru, but she tried at all costs to avoid the situation when I would be in the company of her sister. When I asked her why she did this, she answered me in one sentence: _I want my Natsuki only for myself_. Shizuru was slowly becoming like my mom, in every occasion she must tease me and cause a blush on my pale cheeks. Not only have we seen each other at school, but I met her in the park when I was walking with my dog as well. The biggest surprise for me was that Duran liked her from the first meeting, he was wagging his tail with his muzzle on Shizuru's knees and she stroked it. My dog is very suspicious, not to mention that he don't trust new people. The reason for this behavior is very simple. About a year ago my dad walked to the car from some important meeting and then he heard a strange sound - a sound similar to the whistling of a little puppy. When he went to one of the alleys in Berlin where the sound was louder, he found a small dog of Siberian Husky breed which was tied by a rope to the dumpster. The dog was very skinny and his bones were visible. Without thinking he untied the poor animal and took it with him to our house. That's how I got my beloved Duran.

* * *

Weekend was slowly approaching and in the last day of school during my first week in Fuuka I had the first serious encounter with Shizaru - the sister of Shizuru.

When I was going to school like every other day, I noticed a familiar figure leaned on the gate of the entrance to the Academy. I smiled and walked towards her. When I was close to her she turned in my direction , in that moment I understood that it is not the person I would like to see the most. Before me stood none other than Shizaru Fujino... probably you are thinking now how could I discriminate them after a few days in the school? The answer is simple. Being in the presence of Shizuru I feel the need to be with her and at this moment I feel a slight discomfort.

"Hi Natsuki–kun. I've been waiting for you." Once again, I felt that I have to do with another brunette.

"Good morning Shizaru-san." I looked into her red eyes and saw the light surprise in them.

" How did you know it is me? Everyone confuses me with my sister."

"Honestly, being in the presence of your sister I'm feeling differently and when I walked closer to you I knew that you're not her."

I saw her taking a deep breath and then she walked in my direction. When she was next to me, she took my hand and lead me toward school gardens. _What does this girl want from me?_

When we were away from others she turned in my direction and began to question me.

"What are your intentions towards my sister?"

"Listen Shizaru-san , I have no bad intentions. I just want her to have a good friend and..."

"I'm asking you once again. What are your intentions towards my sister?" She interrupted me and this time she said it more firmly.

"I just want her to be happy."

"You like her, don't you?"

"It's hard to not like her."

"Don't play games with me, not to mention with my sister's feelings."

"I never said that I want to play with her feelings." This whole conversation was slowly driving me crazy. _Who does she think I am? A spoiled girl? _"Okay, I like your sister but I would never hurt her."

"Well probably we will get along" suddenly she changed her way of speaking and smiled widely at me. _Isn't she by the chance planning something with Shizuru ?_ I hope I will soon know about it.

"Okay , what do you want from me?"

"You see Natsuki-kun. Tomorrow is an important banquet in Kyoto and both I and my sister have to be present there. The problem is that there will be a boy that I like. The worse problem is that his parents decided for him to be an omai for Shizuru. I think you know what is this?"

How could I not know. In fact I grew up in Europe, but I have a mom of japanese origin.

"Yes, I know what it is"

"If you know it, that's good. As you probably noticed by her behavior she doesn't want to have anything in common with him but she is afraid to tell this to our parents, so I go vicariously to these meetings. But now she and I have to be present and we can't swap the roles."

"I understand you, you can't replace her. But I still don't understand what I have with this in common."

"I want you to go to the ball as my accompanying person"

"WHAT!?" I was shocked. Did I understood well? Shizaru wants me to be her 'date' during ball?

"Natsuki, I think we misunderstood ourselves. I just want you to go with me to this charity ball and took care of my sister while I'll be at that time pretending to be her. Yesterday my parents called and said that they can't be present as well as Reito's parents, so we both have worthily represent them at the ceremony." That's why yesterday while we were walking through the park Shizuru was so joyful. Now I slowly began to understand her problems.

"Ok, everything is clear now. But if I'll do something for you, you must do something for me."

"I think I'll love doing business with you" And again, that smile. Only now I can say that they have a completely different characters, and I prefer much more Shizuru's soul.

"So you agree to come with us?"

"It's a deal . So when and where we are supposed to meet?"

"Well, here we have another little problem. Shizuru knows nothing about our little conversation and I want it to be a surprise for her. Besides, I want you to be tomorrow at this address by 5 pm." She handed me a piece of paper with the address of the hotel where will be the event of the evening. "You'll pick up us from the hotel and we will ride together. I hope that you have a transport?"

When I'll be visiting my home I'll kiss my mom for a gift that she gave me at the beginning of the week. Instead of my dream bike, which was not in stock at the Japanese salon Ducati, I found in the garage the new Audi S5 Cabriolet.

"Yes, I have my own transport. But now can we talk about my side of contract?" I looked at her with stern gaze. And here I thought that she would be scared of me but nothing of that kind. _She is worse than Shizuru_. Suddenly there was a first ring of the bell signalling the start of classes. She looked at me waiting for my proposition. I took a deep breath and quickly recited for her my request. "I want you to help me win the heart of your sister."

Shizaru attentively looked at me and smiled again.

"In secret I can tell that you already have it" after these words she simply walked away toward the school.

I stood there for a few minutes. _Shizuru likes me?_ I felt a flock of butterflies swirling in my stomach. _She likes me!_ If someone saw me now in such a state as I am right now, probably they would have thought that I was going crazy. So I have to work, otherwise I will miss the chance of my life. The bell rang for the second time and I ran in the direction of the Academy.

* * *

_POV Shizuru_

Throughout the day, my sister was in a strange mood. She behaves as if she had won the lottery. Could it be that she's planning a sly plan? _I have to be on guard._

But she is not the only one who's acting weird. Right now I was sitting at 'our' tree with Natsuki during lunch time and when I looked at her, I saw something different in her. It's as if she was happier and why is that? I need to find out!

"Natsuki something happened?"

She looked straight into my eyes and then I saw the gleam in her emerald eyes. _By a chance do I see in them the love? But to whom?_

"Nothing happened, and what is that supposed to happen?"

"You look strangely."

"It... it's probably because the weekend is approaching and I have a very nice plans."

_So she already has someone... And I deceived myself that I have a chance with her._

"Who's the lucky guy that you will be spending the weekend with? " I had to find out who are my rival to the heart of this beautiful girl. Suddenly she changed her expression on her face and looked at me in shock.

"Who told you that I'm going out with a man? Do I look like a person who wants to have a husband?"

I would never thought that she will be that straightforward and much less to me. But deep in my heart I felt a relief . _Wait a minute, she just admitted to me that she is a lesbian?_ I need to find this out as soon as possible, this is my only chance.

"Natsuki are you a lesbian?"

"Y-Yes. Does it bother you?" After these words, her expression has changed drastically. Once she was happy now she was probably feared about my reaction. But this time I was on cloud nine. _I have a chance with her!_

"O-Of course not. I... I... I also prefer girls." The last words I said almost in a whisper while lowering my head in shame. But after a while I felt her lifting my face and then she looked at me with those charming eyes. I also noticed her beautiful smile and her red lips that was slowly approaching in my direction. _Wait, is she going to kiss me?_ After a moment I closed my eyes and I felt my cheeks heating up. Once I thought her lips would touch mine they suddenly lifted up and kissed the tip of my nose. I have blushed even more when I felt her breath on my ear.

"I do not want to rush anything. First I want to get to know you better. Do I have any chance with you, Shizuru?"

"Y - Yes ..." I said looking into her eyes again.

"I'm glad. I just want to add that I really care about you and want you to trust me."

"I-I care about y-you too."

"I know, I see it in your eyes." I felt how she placed her hands on my cheeks and then I also laid my hand on her palm to be able to feel her closeness even more. "We should go, soon our break runs out and I do not want you to be late for your classes."

"Okay, but we'll see each other soon?"

"Of course, _my_ princess."


	5. Chapter 4 - The truth is out

Hello again :)

Sorry for the delay but I was not in the country, so I had no access to the Internet.  
I would like to thank Han Han, the correction in the previous chapters :)

Happy reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The truth is out**

_POV Natsuki_

In the evening, after a walk with my dog, I had to talk seriously with my mom. I was a little afraid of her to interfere in my life, but I know that I could always count on her and I know that she will help me this time too. I sat on the couch in my living room, then I took a deep breath and called to my mother. After two signals in awaiting suddenly was heard a male voice.

"Good morning princess." _Hmm, I called to my mom so why dad takes her calls._ I looked at my watch and realized why it happened. In Germany there is only 9 o'clock in the morning, so my dad probably haven't been on any meeting.

"Good morning, Dad. Is mom somewhere near you? I want to talk to her."

"Judging by the tone of your voice, I can say that this is something serious. Something happened Natsuki."

"This is probably a conversation between women, Alexander." I heard quiet but raw sound. I sighed in relief that conversation with my dad is ending quickly, otherwise I'd be in trouble.

"All right, all right. Honey I hand over the phone. Call more often"

"I promise you, dad."

"Good morning Natsuki, what you wanted to talk about with me?" In the background I heard the steps of my mother, who used to go to her office to have some privacy. _Thank you God!_

"Good morning, mom, I would like to get from you a few tips as well as some useful advice."

"Well, I'm listening"

Once again I took a deep breath and then I decided to tell her everything. _But from where should I begin? Maybe from the less troublesome things? I think in that way it would be safest._

"Mom, I got an invitation to a annual charity ball in Kyoto. Do you happen to know something about it?"

"Hmm, let's see." She took a moment to think " I heard that the richest people in Japan are organizing the so-called charity ball, which not only organize the fun, dance but is also bidding precious things such as paintings, jewelry, antiques and then the income is transferred to the organization in Japan chosen by the winner. In addition to gain an access to the party participants also must give a check for any amount which is passed on to the organizer's goal."

I was listening in interest and trying to remember what I should be expecting. As the heir to the throne I did not have to worry about any sum of money, but being a good daughter I had to make sure if I can draw some from my account.

"Okay, so you will not get angry if I'll take some money from my bank account?"

"Of course not, my little princess. If this is for such a worthy aim you can take it. And please do not forget to dress elegantly." I had heard on the other side her giggle, then she started to talk again in a serious tone. " But I have a feeling that you have something else to tell me" _She knows me too well._

"Mom, I.. I fell in love"

"This is great news. My little girl finally has fallen in love." I heard her joyful voice. Knowing her she is probably going to inform the rest of my family. "And who is this girl who stole the heart of my daughter ?" Now her curiosity is concentrated on my person.

"Her name is Shizuru Fujino. She is the president of the Student Council of Fuuka Academy."

"Fujino... I think I heard that surname somewhere." Once again, the silence was heard on the other side of the phone. During this time I looked at my pet and watched what he was doing. I looked down and he was sitting next to me with a bowl in his mouth. Oh, I have to give him a dinner. I had stroked his head and quietly told him that when I finish this talk I will give him something to eat. In the meantime, my mom finally said "Yes, now I know. With Kenjiro Fujino I went to some classes in Tokyo. He is the head of one of the largest enterprises in Japan. So Shizuru probably is his daughter."

"Mom... should I tell her the truth concerning my true origin?" It was the most important question (*(*)*) why I actually phoned her. I do not want our developing relationship to begin with a lie.

"Natsuki. If you know that she is the only one, and what is more important that you can trust her you should tell her the truth. In relationship the truth is one of the most important features. No matter who she is and who you are, what is important that you love each other and want to build your relationship on truth." After these words I was smiling and then I heard the sound of a dropping bowl and Duran's voice. I feel that he is also happy to see me so glad.

"Mom, I knew I could count on you."

"You know that you can always count on me, you have a family for that."

"I love you, mom." I sent her a kiss through the phone and after that I heard her giggle.

"I love you too. I have to go, it's nearly 10 a.m. and we have a meeting in the Reichstag at 11 a.m. and I have to prepare for that."

"Well, mom. I wish you a fruitful debate. Goodbye"

"Goodbye my little princess. I wish you a successful entertainment tomorrow and say hello to my future daughter"

"Mom..." I blushed while hunging up my phone but I was happy. I smiled to myself, then I looked at Duran and scratched him on his ear." Duran let's go to get something to eat, I'm hungry too" I got up and went into the kitchen and Duran with the bowl in his mouth went after me.

* * *

_POV Shizuru_

On Saturday from the early hours I with my sister started to pack for our trip to Kyoto. We wanted to go there earlier because we wanted to go to our house first before the formal ball, to take the most necessary things to the hotel where we booked a night. Charity ball will take place in the Mansion of hotel owners on the outskirts of the city.

Being a descendant of the Fujino family we were picked up from the dorms at 6am by our butler. The road to Kyoto was rather fast, because after 10 a.m. we were in place.

At 3 p.m. we arrived at the hotel so we could prepare. Along with my sister we got a room consisting of 3 rooms ( living room and 2 bedrooms with separate bathrooms). We had exactly one hour to become ready, because, as previously my sister mentioned we will be picked up at 5 p.m. by one of her friends. Somehow I have sensed that something special will happen this evening, but what could happen if I have to be in the company of my most unwanted person. At about 4.30 p.m I came out of my bedroom and after a moment I noticed that my sister was not present. Without a moment of hesitation I decided to go downstairs. While I was walking on the stairs I saw my sister talking to... Reito. What she's up to this time? I have made a decision to hide and try to overhear the conversation.

"Reito, but she will never love you. She loves someone else. And during all those meetings it was me, not her"

_Did I heard right? My sister is trying to persuade him to leave me alone?_

"Shizaru, you know that our parents want this marriage, and I like her..."

"It's me you like. How can you love her when you do not know her at all. You know me, not her. You don't know her because I pretended to be her all this time"

"But..."

"There is no buts, you will see for yourself with your own eyes whom she will choose."

_What did she mean by to see it for himself ? But..._ Suddenly I saw in the entry that someone appears there. My cheeks flushed at the most beautiful sight that I would never hope to see today. At the entrance stood none other than Natsuki, dressed with black suit which suited her ideal body perfectly and what's more she wore beneath it a white shirt with gold cuff links with ruby accents on them and a red tie. Suddenly I looked at myself and saw that I 'm wearing the red dress. In addition she held in hands a bouquet of red roses. _Does she came here for me? But I did not say anything to her that I'd be here... _At that moment I heard a voice of my sister saying to Reito: _You see for yourself why she will never you._ After her words I smiled and gathered my courage to came out of the closet toward the love of my life. _Thank you Shizaru._

* * *

_POV Natsuki_

_What am I doing here?_

While I was entering the hotel, I had a chaos in my head. I had no idea what I should say to Shizuru about my presence here and moreover what to tell her about what I have in the depths of my heart. Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way, I looked up and then held my breath. My chosen one walked toward me in a beautiful red strapless ball gown and in her hand she held a black bolero with long sleeves that fit perfectly with color to her long 10 centimeters high heels. I took a deep breath and walked towards her so I could meet her half way.

"Hello, my princess," I gathered my courage and gently took her hand in mine and then I kissed her there. After that I looked into her eyes, handed her a bouquet of roses and said " Beautiful flowers for an even more beautiful girl."

Shizuru with a flushed face as mine, smiled and accepted the flowers from my trembling hands.

"T- thank you, Natsuki." She took the bouquet of roses which I just gave and gently lifted it to be able to smell the flowers. In the meantime her pretty blush has faded and then she said " I did not know I would meet you here."

"Apparently, the world is too small."

In the distance I saw a walking Shizaru in our direction with a man beside her. _It 's probably that boy Reito Shizaru mentioned about._

"Natsuki, I hope you'll take care of my sister. Shizuru, I'll be riding in a car with Reito. I'll meet you at the ball".

I can see how she takes Reito by the hand who has a shocked expression and she took him out of the hotel. I looked at Shizuru and offered her my hand.

"Can I have this pleasure and take you to the ball?"

She was just smiling at me and gently intertwined our palms and after that we went towards my car.

* * *

_POV Shizuru_

The road to the residence of Mitsuya had passed peacefully. From time to time Natsuki looked at me smiling lovingly, while I was holding her hand which was on the car's stick shift. So far, I had no idea how my sister had persuaded Natsuki to come to Kyoto. Besides, I would never have guessed that Natsuki comes from a rich family, but by looking at her car, I can say that she is.

At about 6 p.m. we were on the spot. Natsuki stopped in front of the entrance to the house, then she quickly got out of the car to open the door for me. I smiled at her and gave her my hand, so she could help me in getting off. To thank her for this gesture I gently kissed her on the cheek and whispered a ' thank you ', which resulted in a charming blush on her cheeks. Before entering a ballroom she handed the keys to the butler and then we went into the stairs while holding hands. At the entry of the mansion was standing a bodyguard and one of the organizers of the ball who was waiting for handing him a check to charity's aims as a pass to enter.

I handed him a check in the name of Fujino, whereupon I looked at Natsuki." This woman here is my accompanying person."

"There is no need, princess."

Suddenly I glanced at Natsuki who pulled out a wallet from the back pocket of her jacket and then she's handing the check to Mr Tono. When I looked at the amount of money which was printed there my eyes opened wider with surprise. On the check was the amount of 250 thousand Euro. But what most gained my attention was the name placed on the check. _Natalie Natsuki Kruger?! But Natsuki's last name is Kuga..._

I looked at her, but when I noticed on her face a charming smile, I have preferred to forget this misunderstanding instantly. _Perhaps I read the name wrong._

"Thank you, kind ladies. Welcome to the party."

Natsuki grabbed me by the hand and we went in.

* * *

_POV Natsuki_

When we entered the main hall where will be performed the whole ceremony, I noticed that most of the guests have already arrived. On the stage was a band playing classical music; guests were talking on the side or danced to the sound of the music. I looked to the right and saw Shizaru who was having a confrontation with Reito. I sighed and looked at Shizuru.

"Shizuru would you like something to eat?"

I can see how gently she shakes her head and drew her attention to me." I would love to dance with you."

I smiled and gently took her hand and together we were going toward the dance floor. Once we were on the spot I took her by the waist and we started to slowly moving along with others. Since childhood, my parents had sent me to dance class with the best dancers in city and I remember their talking over and over : _Natsuki, it's for your own good. You'll see, one day you will thank us for it._ Once again, in my mind I thanked my mother for her concern. At first we simply move along with others on the dance floor. I did not want her to be scared of my abilities, it was supposed to be a surprise for her that she will see in right time. After the end of the piece of music I heard a male voice next to me pointed in our direction.

"Shizuru, may I have this dance?"

I saw the startled face of my partner. "B-but I..."

"Of course you can" I intervened for her, after that I kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered to her ear because I didn't want to be heard by the man next to us. "Shizuru, it's just a dance, if he do something without your consent, you know that I'll help you. I'll be standing nearby." Before my departing I kissed her hand and gave it to Reito."I have an eye on you."

Calmly I left the dance floor toward Shizaru who was standing at the wall with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"I see that you gave your girlfriend in the hands of her Omai?" Shizaru was looking at me with an expression of disappointment.

"And I thought that you will be keeping your boyfriend on a leash."

Shizaru started to giggle and looked up at me. "Just look at her. She is not happy that you let her dance with him." I looked in the direction where my muse was moving to the rhythm of music, and indeed, her gaze speaks for itself. "And have you noticed how her eyes look when you are with her. She would give anything to be able to be with you, but by the weight on her shoulders she is afraid to fight for it."

Suddenly I looked at her with a stunning expression on my face waiting for her explanation about what's going on.

"Shizaru-san, what do you mean?"

"You should ask my sister about that. Finally, it's time for her to be her true self." Suddenly, I felt her pushing me toward the dance floor." This is your chance my _' sister in law'._ Shizaru's words have sent me flying.

"Thanks Shizaru-san." I smiled at her and took a confident step towards Shizuru.

* * *

POV Shizuru

_I'm dancing with Reito. How could this have happened._ My thoughts were going elsewhere as Reito tried to take control in the dance, but after a while he once again confused the steps.

"Shizuru why did not you tell me the truth?"

_Here it goes_... I looked at him with a fake smile on my face. "And what should I told you?"

"Of course the truth, and do not play with me in the cat and mouse game." Reito raised his voice, which caused the people who were closest to us to look in our direction. I sighed. _What am I supposed to tell him?_

"I just..."

"From the beginning, you played with my feelings." _Natsuki, please save me_... Slowly I felt my eyes became watery. Suddenly I felt that Reito ceased his move, I looked to the right and I saw my savior.

"Mr. Kanzaki, we are taking away"

I wanted to go into her arms when all of a sudden I fetl stronger grip on my waist.

"Reito, stop it. Let Shizuru decide with who she want to be with. Do not be like our parents." _Shizaru._

I felt Reito loosening his grip, whereupon he let go of my hand and gave it to Natsuki.

"I hope you will not hurt her."

"I promise"

"Reito, dance with me now, you'll find that I am much better than my sister." I saw a gentle smile on his face and after taking my sister, they went to the other side of the ballroom to dance. Thus I looked at Natsuki and as soon as I saw her sparkling eyes I have nestled in her arms.

"I thought you'll never save me."

"I will always be by your side, even in your least expected moment." I felt another affectionate kiss on my cheek, and then she was looking in my eyes and said," Shizuru Fujino, may I have this dance?"

"I was looking forward to this." I smiled at her with my real smile. The orchestra began to play one of my favorite tunes "Once Upon a December". I felt how Natsuki grabs me by the waist and slowly began to sway me to the rythm of the music. It took me a moment to realize that she leads me with the steps of the Viennese waltz. _Natsuki can dance_. I just trusted my partner and closed my eyes and as enchanted I swirled around the dance floor. In this moment, nothing mattered to me, only her. Our 'spectacular' dance abruptly ended with a kiss from Natsuki. I opened my eyes in shock, but after a while I closed them again and I was returning the affection. When we ended the kiss we heard applauses directed in our way. I saw blush on Natuki's cheeks, not to mention that I felt that I also started to blush. Surprisingly I felt a pain in my heart... _Do I feel a guilt? _After a moment, I took a step away from Natsuki.

"I should not have.." I looked down, as if the dance floor was more interesting than the woman next to me. At this moment I felt a hand on my cheek and then Natsuki wiped away my tears that appeared in my eyes. After that I felt that she took my hand; she directed us to the exit of the room.

"Natsuki..."

"We need to talk."

* * *

_POV Natsuki_

I was leading her to the gardens which surrounded the entire residence. In the distance I saw a bench and right then I decided to tell her there the whole truth. As we were standing next to it I noticed that Shizuru is shaking from the cold. I'm not surprised, it was past 8 p.m and the nights was becoming colder. Without thinking, I took off my jacket and put it on her shoulders. Shizuru only smiled shyly at me and sat down on the bench, while I squatted beside her.

"Why you shouldn't ?" I started the conversation.

"Natsuki... I... I have been being engaged from the day of my birth to Reito..."

"I know" I replied, holding her face in my hands "I know Shizuru, I figured out part of the truth because of the words of your sister."

"Natsuki, you don't understand." She surprised me by her raised voice."I am Shizuru Fujino, the eldest daughter of one of the richest families in Japan. I have my obligations to parents." I saw tears falling from her beautiful eyes on the rosy cheeks. I kissed them to clean up her face.

"Shizuru I also have my responsibilities, but for me, you are in the first place..."

"And what kind of responsibilities you have?"

"Natsuki Kuga isn't my real name. Kuga surname is my mother's maiden surname. Actually, my name is Natalie Natsuki Kruger and my duty is to worthily replace my father on the throne of Germany." I took a deep breath, " I'm a princess of Germany Shizuru, successor to his throne, and I want you to be there … by my side."

I saw how Shizuru's mouth opened because of the words I have spoken. But by the look on her face I could see a shock, well… I can say it was a big one.

"N - Natsuki..."

"I fell in love with you. I want you to be mine and only mine" After these words, I was looking into her eyes and then I noticed a total change. I have seen a love in them... Out of the blue, she threw herself into my arms and with tears in her eyes, she confessed her love for me.

"I love you too, Na-tsu-ki"

* * *

_POV Shizuru_

I don't know how much time has passed. Hour or maybe two. At this point, once again time has stopped for us. This whole time, we were sitting on the bench in the gardens which belong to the residence of Mitsuya. I was cuddled up to her warm body all along. Every now and then I felt gentle kisses on my hair.

_My Natsuki is a princess..._ So far, I cannot imagine that from today, I'm going out with the future queen of Germany. Constantly I'm asking myself only one question : _Why me? After all, she can have whoever she wants, but why is it that she chose me?_

After a moment, my mobile phone rang. It's probably my sister who is worried about me, because I sank like a stone. Before answering the call I looked at Natsuki who only smiled at me then hugged me.

"Shizuru Fujino on the phone."

"Shiz where are you? ' I was right, is was my sister.

"I'm with Natsuki in the gardens." I told her honestly while I was looking at the pretty face of my girlfriend.

"Oh, what a luck that you're still here. The auction is going to start, and I heard that the main subject of the auction will be a gold necklace with rubies."

"You're saying that it will be a gold necklace with rubies?" I noticed that Natsuki turned to me with a curious expression on her face. _Is she up to something?_

"Yes, but I hope Reito will not want to win this as he knows that you like a sparkling things like that, especially with rubies..."

"Reito..." I sighed.

"I hope to see you soon. You and my future _sister_"

"SHIZARU..." before her cutting off I heard her giggles through headphones. I felt that my face started to blush.

"Shizaru called, and mentioned that soon will start a bidding on the winner's chosen goal."

"Well, let's go back." Natsuki slowly stood up, helping me as well. I was smiling at her and gently kissed her on the lips. After a quick kiss I saw her smiling at me, and after a moment we walked away towards the entry of the residence with our hands interlaced together.


	6. Chapter 5 - Bidding

**Chapter 5 - Bidding**

_POV Natsuki_

When we entered the room the auction has already started. This time, the price was a picture of Claude Monet 'Japanese Bridge at Giverny'. Now the auction was nearly completed for the amount of $ 15.000, however, Shizuru at the entry of the hall began her entrance into the game.

"20.000" I looked at her and I was only seeing a smile on her face, "My dad is collecting paintings of famous painters. So this will be next to the collection."

"I see."

"20.000 for the first time... for the second ... sold."

Shizuru went to pick up her painting, while I went to find a place for us to sit down. On the other side of the ballroom I noticed Shizaru, who was sitting next to Reito. I could see how she winked at me, which made me smile. As I sat down on my chosen place I felt vibration of my cell phone in the pocket of my pants. Who would that be? When I took the phone into my hands, I saw that I got a text message from my mom. I opened my cell phone and read the message, _"Honey, I have a surprise for you. I hope that you will give it to my future daughter in law Shizuru." _I was very surprised by the contents of the message, not including the appearance of red marks on my pale cheeks. _What kind of surprise could it be which I have to give Shizuru? _Suddenly I felt a hand on my knee. I did not have to turn, I knew that it was her.

Bidding went on. In addition to paintings by famous painters like Picasso, Monet, Van Gogh, in the bidding were also a various kind of dishes, vases, Faberge eggs. Shizuru besides painting also had bidded a porcelain set of teacups. When I asked her why she decided to win this, she told me in the familiar way as in the picture of Monet: _I participate in the tea ceremony and have my own set of cups_. I kissed her on the cheek and I have decided to remember these little details concerning my girlfriend. How great it sounds: _Shizuru Fujino is my girlfriend. Kruger Shizuru, my wife..._ Unknowingly I smiled to myself and blushed. Suddenly I felt the said girl's glance at me.

"Why are you smiling Natsuki?"

I leaned toward her and whispered in her ear "I was thinking how wonderful your name will sound. Kruger Shizuru" I sat back in my place, and saw a wonderful blush on her face. I smiled at the great view.

It's supposed to be the last item to bidding this evening, all of a sudden come the commotion at the scene. To the microphone came the owner of this beautiful residence and spoke to all guests:

"A few minutes ago, straight from Germany came the final object of the annual auction for charity. From the queen of Germany we received the gold necklace with a set of earrings." Mr. Mitsuya held up well known for me a white gold necklace studded with rubies along with earrings. _So about this surprise my mom mentioned_. " The bidding of this very valuable object I want to do personally and a for a good opening I'm starting from $ 100.000." I smiled to myself while having in my mind only one thing: _Mom, I'll win it for you as well as for my Shizuru._

* * *

_POV Shizuru_

_This is the necklace that my sister mentioned on a telephone, but wait a moment... Didn't Mr. Mitsuya said it was from the queen of Germany..._ _So that mean, from my future mother in law?_ Flushed at the thought about of my girlfriend's parents I looked at her sitting calmly next to me. Natsuki squeezed my hand tighter. After a moment she glanced at me and smiled, and in her deep eyes I could catch a spark of satisfaction.

"It's from your mother, right?" I asked her quietly that nobody who was next to me could hear. When she told me the truth about her origins, I knew that I should keep it in secret. I knew I shouldn't tell that even to my sister, though she knows all my secrets. That secret was supposed to be only mine and my Natsuki. Her answer to my question was only a wider smile and a slight nod of the head in acknowledgment.

"150.000." _So, the fight has begun ._ I turned toward the voice which begins the auction and then I saw a raised hand of my younger sister.

"200.000" This time the voice came from the other side of the room, which belonged to Mr. Okabe, who works with my family.

" Who will give $ 250.000?" I wanted to raise my hand, but Natsuki stopped me. I looked at her and I understood what she wanted to say through her eyes.

"250.000" Once again, I heard the my sister's voice. I looked at her and I saw her outraged look in my direction. That gaze can be read as: _Why do not you fight? I know this is what you want! _How could I respond to it? I could only lower my head.

"Half a million" Hearing the voice of Reito I stiffened, what my girlfriend immediately noticed and then she sent to me her gentle smile.

"It is getting more interesting. Can anyone give more than the young man on the left side of the room?" I could see how the owner of the residence was watching all the guests." Half a million for the first time..."

"550.000." _What a relief._ This voice I also knew well. It was the voice of Ms. Mitsuya, who stood at the entrance of the stage. I saw a smile of her husband directed her way. Suddenly, I heard for the third time a voice of my sister.

"600.000." I was getting worried, we couldn't afford to give such amount of money, our parents will be unhappy, especially when we have won four other auctions this year.

"I see that lady Fujino fights with her fiance about this item. Who gives more? Other pariciants don't want this jewellery which belongs to the royal family?"

"750.000" I was able to take a sigh of relief again. I looked at Natsuki, who had been sitting quietly all this time. _Does she not care that someone wants to buy one of her family memento_?

"MILLION !" _Reito..._

"This is a big deal. Does anyone dare to give more? " I saw my sister, who was looking down at the floor, I knew it was her sign of defeat and that she can do nothing about it. I looked at Mr. Mitsuya, who was observing the rest of the guests with a wide grin. "A million dollars for the first time!" _It can't end like this._ I shook my head a few times. "A million dollars for the second time! Really none of you don't want this? So a million..."

"Million Euro"

_Did I heard right? Million has been said by Reito._ I looked at my left and I saw a smiling Natsuki who stood up from her seat. In the distance I heard the voice of Reito, who mentioned that this amount has already been said by him... After a while I realized my mistake... Reito offered one million U.S. dollars and my Natsuki million but in Euro. _This gives us more than $ 1.300.000... WHAT!? _In a daze I was gazing at my girl, who was calmly standing and smiling to the audience.

"Who dares to give more?"

"But I already gave that amount..." In the distance I saw Reito, who moved from his seat and was walking toward the stage.

"One million euros for the first time."

"Wait, this is cheating... I'm giving here this amount of money..."

"For the second time..." All Reito could do was to stay in amazement when the final words were spoken by Mr. Mitsuya. "SOLD! This gold necklace with earrings set goes into hands of this young lady in a suit."

The crowd began to applaud in honor of the new owner of the precious jewelry. Nobody - except me and the buyer - had no idea that this item comes back into the hands of their owner. Not quite into the same hands, but definitely into hands of the same family. Now Natsuki entered the stage after passing a still surprised young Kanzaki. I, on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief that said man would not have the opportunity to publicly give me this gift. In contrast, a few questions crossed my mind: _For what purpose this necklace was delivered?_ And : _What for Natsuki get it back? Did her mother had something to do with it?_ Suddenly I remembered Natsuki's face after reading a text message an hour ago. _She knew!?_

* * *

_POV Natsuki_

_I did it!?_

When I was walking onto the stage, all eyes were on me. Probably everyone thought how it could be possible that this young woman could have such a sum of money. In addition, everybody from this kind of people didn't know me, except to the Fujino sisters and Mr. Kanzaki, who I had defeated in this battle. I knew that I'll surprise him by giving the Euro currency, which I use in my home country. I do not have a separate account in the currency of Japan, and not to mention in U.S. dollars, which apparently is very popular here. But I wouldn't have expected that he will not understand it. Maybe it's better.

When I went to the top of the stage and headed to the person who was leading the auction of a necklace which had belonged to my mother, I noticed a smile on his face. As soon as I stood next to him, Mr. Mitsuya gave me his hand and with satisfaction congratulated me about my win. Suddenly I heard his voice speaking to the audience.

"And here's the winner of our annual auction for charity. Big applause for Ms..."

"Natsuki Kuga" I said in a hushed voice so that only he could hear.

"Ms. Natsuki Kuga, great applause" I noticed how all present guests stood up from their seats and began to applaud for me. I smiled at them shyly. I saw Mr. Mitsuya who headed in my direction a microphone which he was holding in his hands and whispered in my ear that I should explain for what purpose I want to spend the money. I didn't take too long for me to think on what purpose I want to give the money. I took the microphone in my hand and then I took a deep breath and began to speak:

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." I saw interested glances directed at my person. "For the first time I have had the honors to take part in such a wonderful ball that has been organized by Mr. Mitsuya who is standing next to me. Give him a big applause." Guests who was gathered in the hall began to applaud again. "I wouldn't be here if not for special invitation from my friends, namely daughters of Fujino. For which I thank them" I heard applause again. Being the daughter of the royal couple, I was trained to give a speech not only on the parties, but also on important ceremonies. I smiled. "My name is Natsuki Kuga, and I'm very pleased that I can be here and be able to help the needy. Money which I spent on such a precious object I want to pass on two goals." I noticed a commotion in the hall. Probably no one has ever done anything like that. I looked towards my girlfriend and in her eyes I saw a full respect and pride directed at me. "750.000 euros I would like to convey to the orphanage located in Fukka where my mother grew up. In contrast, I want to pass the remainder to the hospital also located on this island, which by the lack of adequate equipment could not save my grandparents." I felt like my eyes slowly began to fill with tears. I looked up and I saw Shizuru who was walking toward the stage, while clapping her hands which resulted in renewed sound of applause in the room. I smiled at her and said the last sentence. "Thank you all for your attention and I wish you great fun."

After handing the two discharged checks to the conducting the auction, my legs started to lead me directly toward my beloved. Without thinking, Shizuru embranced me, and after a moment she kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear the most wonderful words that may exist in this world.

"I love you, Natsuki. You were great."

After these words I was hugging her even tighter, and in that moment I wanted to kiss her, but at the same time did not want to do this in front of all these people. Certainly not yet.

"I love you too, my princess."

After our wonderful embrance, I saw from a distance outgoing Reito who is leading Shizaru behind him. _This man is probably overthinking_. _I hope he won't do anything stupid, let alone not hurt my sister in law._

I looked at Shizuru and asked her if we should go to home. She just smiled and we walked toward my car but before that we had gone to get our auctioned items.

* * *

_POV Shizuru_

Most of the way to the hotel, where I stayed in Kyoto, was calm. I didn't want to distract my girlfriend with unnecessary questions, I only laid my head on her shoulder, and just like last time I was keeping my hand on hers. My heart told me that it will not be the end of the evening. I didn't want this night to end as soon as we arrive to the hotel. After about 15 minutes I felt that the car stopped moving. I looked at my traveling companion and saw a big smile on her face and then her hands on my face. A moment later I felt her sweet lips on mine. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, which began gently and after a while has become more mature, sensual. When I'm in her hands, I feel like time stands still. Nothing else matters, just me and her. On the first day when I saw her near the gates of our school, I knew that she will be someone important in my life, but the longer I know her the more I am convinced that this is the love of my life and I want spend with her the rest of my life. I also knew that this love will be a great test for me, not only because of my parents to finally understand who I am but also to gain the trust of Natsuki's parents and society in Germany.

When we ended the kiss to take a breath, Natsuki looked into my ruby eyes. In her emeralds I saw pure love which was addressed toward my person.

"Shizuru..."

"Y-yes, Natsuki..."

I watched as she turns her back and then she took in her hand a box with jewellery which had been won on the ball. When she returned to her seat, she gently opened the box and sent a glance toward me.

"This piece of jewelry which you see right now, my mom got it on her first date she had with my father. As you heard during the party, my mom grew up in an orphanage, but being a strong woman she graduated with a PhD from bioengineering. She met my dad at a conference in which she was participating, and they fell in love from the first sight. I have also heard stories when my grandfather did the same and further generations of my family too. As you can see, each person who received this precious memento was the only person in their heart. I want to give you this gift, so that you will know that I want to spend my life with you "

I took a deep breath. I would have never expected these words coming from her. "N - Na... Natsuki..." I could not utter her name let alone the rest of the opinion, after these emotional words directed at my person by the girl who stole my heart. I had closed my eyes to let the tears flow freely down my face. Suddenly I felt traces of kisses on my entire face. Slowly, I opened my eyes and after a while I threw myself up into her arms. I took a deep breath before I finished the unspoken words. "I also want you to spend the rest of my life with me."

I could feel how gently she was pushing me from her warm body and then with her gentle hands put a necklace as well as a set of earrings off which I was wearing this evening. This jewelry I received for my 15 birthday from my sister. I closed my eyes, feeling how she put the newly won jewelry on my body. When she withdrew her now cool hands, I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"You are so beautiful, and this set of jewellery is making you even more beautiful."

I blushed at her spoken words, and this time I initiated the kiss.

"I love you so much, Natsuki."

"I love you too, my princess Shizuru"

In our embrace we spent a few more minutes until we both decided that the time of this wonderful evening has come to end. Natsuki helped me to take my things out of her car to the hotel room where I will be spending the night. I offered her a sleepover at my apartment. however, being well behaved princess, she honestly refused saying that she has reserved a room at another hotel. In her eyes I saw a glint of lie, but I didn't want to argue with her. Before she went to the car, I kissed her passionately on the lips and wished her a good night. As soon as I closed the door I leaned against it, then sighed in happiness while I was gently holding the necklace which gave me my beloved. After a few minutes, I headed to my bedroom to get ready for bed.


End file.
